


There's a Bathroom on the Right

by Lyrstzha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Flash Fic, Gen, drabble-and-a-half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrstzha/pseuds/Lyrstzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How awful would it be to hear only what you want to hear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Bathroom on the Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/gifts).



" _No_ , Dean," Sam sighed with exasperation. "I did _not_ say 'you're the boss of me'. I _said_ 'yeah, possibly'." 

There was something muffled Bobby couldn't make out from Dean, then the unmistakable sound of a closing door.

"Curse don't sound so bad to me, Sam," Bobby snorted into the phone. "Kind of a nuisance, maybe, but I don't see what's got you boys so tense."

"Yeah?" Sam said, much softer now but with a sharp edge, and some instinct born of familiarity told Bobby that he'd stepped outside, out where Dean couldn't hear. "Okay. Imagine this for me, Bobby. Imagine every time someone talks to you, you hear everything you most want to hear. I mean _everything_. Stuff you don't want to want, stuff you didn't even _know_ you want. And none of it---not one guilty little bit---is real, but now it's out there, and you can't have any of it."


End file.
